glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
With You
With You by Chris Brown is sung by Jed in the tenth episode, Coming Back. Lyrics Hey! Little mama, Ooh, you're a stunner Hot..little figure, Yes, you're a winner And I'm so glad to be yours, You're a class all your own And.. Oh, little cutie When you talk to me I swear the whole world stops You're my sweetheart And I'm so glad that you're mine You are one of a kind and... You mean to me What I mean to you and.. Together baby, There is nothing we won't do 'cause if I got you, I don't need money, I don't need cars, Girl, you're my all. And.. Oh! I'm into you, And girl, No one else would do, 'cause with every kiss and every hug, You make me fall in love, And now I know I can't be the only one, I bet there heart's all over the world tonight, With the love of their life who feels.. What I feel when I'm With you x5 Girl.. With you x5 Oh girl! I don't want nobody else, Without you, there's no one left then, You're like Jordans on Saturday, I gotta have you and I cannot wait now, Hey! Little shawty, Say you care for me, You know I care for you, You know...that I'll be true, You know that I won't lie, You know that I would try, To be your everything..yeah.. 'cause if I got you, I don't need money, I don't need cars, Girl, you're my all. And.. Oh! I'm into you, And girl, No one else would do, 'cause with every kiss and every hug, You make me fall in love, And now I know I can't be the only one, I bet there heart's all over the world tonight, With the love of their life who feels.. What I feel when I'm With you x5 Oh.. With you x5 Yeah Heh.. 2 And I.. Will never try to deny, that you're my whole life, 'cause if you ever let me go, I would die.. So I won't front, I don't need another woman, I just need your all and nothing, 'cause if I got that, Then I'll be straight Baby, you're the best part of my day I need you boo, I gotta see you boo And the hearts all over the world tonight, Said the hearts all over the world tonight Woo Oh.. Yeah They need it boo, They gotta see their boo, Said the hearts all over the world tonight, Hearts all over the world tonight Oh! I'm into you, And girl, No one else would do, 'cause with every kiss and every hug, You make me fall in love, And now I know I can't be the only one, I bet there heart's all over the world tonight, With the love of their life who feels.. What I feel when I'm With you x5 Girl.. With you x5 Oh.. Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Jed Winters